AIMS: To participate fully in the Gynecologic Oncology Group by: (a) placing 40-55 patients on GOG protocols each year; (b) working on GOG committees for protocol development and evaluation, and for pathology review; (c) training a core staff in cooperative group activities, so that the GOG program may be extended to additional Brooklyn hospitals in the future. METHODS: GOG activity at Downstate Medical Center (DMC) is coordinated by a core staff including the Principal Investigator, Nurse-Oncologist, Data Manager and Administrator, from an office located in the Division of Gynecologic Oncology. All eligible patients are admitted to the Gyn Oncology Service at the two adjacent hospitals, Kings County Hospital and State University Hospital. The GOG staff screens patients for eligibility, plans tests, treatment and follow-up within the service, and in cooperation with the Departments of Radiology, Radiation Oncology, Pathology and Medical Oncology. The Principal Investigator and Data Manager obtain and review all reports, slides and x-rays, complete GOG data sheets and transmit them to GOG Headquarters. The Data Manager monitors compliance with GOG requirements. The Nurse-Oncologist supervises nursing activity and educates patients. The Principal Investigator supervise all medical activities and teach attending staff, house staff and students about GOG goals, methods and rationale. The Principal Investigator will participate in GOG activities by serving on the site and pathology committees. LONG-TERM OBJECTIVES: (1) To contribute to the collaborative studies of the GOG, and thereby advance the scientific basis and the practice of Gynecologic Oncology in the United States. (2) To advance the optimal modern management of gynecologic cancer patients in Brooklyn, N.Y., by giving well-executed and monitored treatments with long-term evaluation, and by using GOG as a tool in training physicians and students.